


Loosening Up

by WtfKaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Have I Done, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WtfKaneki/pseuds/WtfKaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is dragged to a bar with a few of his closest friends. Needless to say a little drinking never hurt anyone, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosening Up

"It's about time you loosen up!"

Kaneki only scoffed, not thrilled that he had given into the siblings. Ayato and Touka continuously pressed that Kaneki ought to go out for a night. Staying in and studying all the time wasn't really the best for his health according to them. After weeks of them chatting over a new club in town, he agreed to go with them.

Currently, Ayato was trying to make Kaneki 'look appealing'. Because apparently you're not supposed to just wear a hoodie and jeans to a club. Kaneki groaned, head in his hands as Ayato complained about Kaneki's nerd clothes. Eventually Ayato gave up and went into his own room to dig something up for the black haired boy. He mumbled a quiet thank you as Ayato threw a bundle of black clothing at him.

He must admit, Ayato doesn't have bad taste. Admiring himself in the mirror, kaneki wondered if he would catch anyone's eye tonight. The tight black skinny jeans hugged Kaneki's legs in all the right places. The shirt was plain white, sleeves cut up with a mess of black writing on the front of it. The outfit was complimented with a pair of plain black and white sneakers. It was such a simple outfit, yet Kaneki was known for his sweaters and khakis. He ran his hand through his hair nervously as he stepped out of his room to greet the two waiting from him.

A wolf whistle coming from Touka and a wink from Ayato and they were gone. Kaneki didn't really feel like himself, but he also couldn't deny the excitement bubbling in his stomach. The walk to the club contained bickering from the two siblings and silence from Kaneki himself. He always found it amusing how much Touka and Ayato fought, but when it came down to anyone else they would defend each other no matter what. As they turned the corner and approached what Kaneki could only assume was the club, they were met with familiar faces.

"Aye guys what're you doing here?" Nishiki nearly shouted, causing Kimi to hide her face in her hands in embarrassment. It was clear that he had been drinking a bit already and, needless to say, didn't handle alcohol very well. Kaneki knew Nishiki pretty well by now, but he knew very little about Kimi and their close friend who didn't seem to be in sight. Kaneki had a feeling that the inseparable three were most likely here together. "Woah wait, you got Kaneki to come?!"

Rolling his eyes, Kaneki looked to the ground as he heard Nishiki let out a loud laugh, mumbling about how 'this ought to be good'. Touka started small talk with Kimi as they continued their way to the club. Ayato looked to Nishiki.

"So where's that blond friend of yours?"

Almost on cue, a boy with bright blond hair rounded the corner and nearly tackled Nishiki. "What the hell! You left me behind at the last club!" The boy hiccuped, then went slightly giggly. Kaneki confirmed that they had went out on a drinking spree or did some typical college student bullshit. He huffed as he sped up to walk by Touka and Kimi, who seemed to be the sober one.

"I see that Hide found us," Kimi giggled. "Those two kept fighting over who could drink the most at the last bar, so I had to drag Nishiki away. They both went a bit too far... I'm surprised he even found us."

"Don't worry, I'll straighten them out if they try to do anything funny." Touka said with a smirk, cracking her knuckles and making the other two laugh. As they entered the club, Kaneki could feel the sickness in his stomach rising. He knew clubs were usually busy, but he could barely breath with the amount of sweat and alcohol in the air.

He, Touka, and Kimi decided to sit at the bar, watching the other three as they wandered off into the mass of people on the dance floor. The bartender greeted them, a tall slender man with purple hair. Touka turned to the man and greeted him with a polite smile. "Could i get a few shots please? Particularly something strong." Kaneki looked at her with wide eyes as the man scurried off.

"T-Touka you know I don't drink..." He mumbled. 

"Come on Kaneki! One night isn't going to kill you. As long as you don't get white girl wasted like Hide and Nishiki." Touka snorted, earning a laugh from Kimi. The bartender returned with a few small shot glasses, Touka telling him to put it on her tab. She handed Kaneki one of the glasses. He nervously eyed up the glass before taking it himself. Ok, so maybe Kaneki never drank before. So what? He wasn't a big fan of not having control of himself. Being under the influence of something goes against everything Kaneki knows.

"Fuck it." He sighed, downing the glass in one quick sip. He could feel his throat burning and he refrained from emptying the contents in his stomach. Touka looked at him shocked and Kimi let out a whistle. "I guess I owe myself a night out. I deserve it for all this damn studying." He said, going for another glass.

Touka's hand stopped him. "Well slow down. Remember what I said about white girl wasted? You don't want to do anything you'll regret." She heard Kaneki mummer about how he would be fine as he reached for the glass again.

~

Kaneki doesn't know how much time has passed since he told Touka that he was going to find a restroom. He just remembers her giggly 'ok' as she flirted with one of the female bartenders. Kimi had gone to look for Nishiki and Kaneki was getting kind of bored listening to Touka drop foul pickup lines to the lady behind the bar. Somehow in the mess he ended up wandering into the mess of bodies on the dance floor. Bodies covered in sweat and alcohol, grinding and swaying to the beat of the music. Kaneki could practically feel his head buzzing as he looked from face to face and- oh. Who was that? Why do they look so damn familiar?

"Yo, Kaneki is it?" The boy slurred, slinging a arm over Kaneki's shoulder. The black haired boy nodded as he recognized Ayato and Nishiki walking towards him. He smiled brightly at them, swaying as the boy holding onto him began to shift towards the boys.

Ayato smirked. "Now now, Hide. Kaneki is our only innocent friend. Don't be flirting with him." he teased, causing Hide to laugh and look at Kaneki with a goofy grin. Flirt? He didn't realize Hide was gay. He had never really talked to the blond before, but he was sure that he had seen him flirting with tons of girls before. Maybe it was just a joke. He shrugged at his own thoughts, causing Hide's arm to fall from its resting place. Hide pouted.

"I guess you're friend isn't too touchy either. It's a shame, he's such a cutie." Hide cooed, pinching one of Kaneki's cheeks.

Kaneki only scowled. "Well maybe I'm not as innocent as you think.." He slurred, winking at Hide and sending a small glare at Ayato. So what if he wanted to have a little fun? Why was Ayato treating him like he's some child? Hell, he was older than Ayato. He could carry himself just fine.

Ayato raised an eyebrow. "Did you drink?" His tone was full of shock, even Nishiki has a surprised expression. Kaneki just shrugged, giggling at the confusion on their faces. Ayato only shook his head, grabbing Nishiki and telling the other two that they were going to find Kimi. Kaneki just nodded and turned his attention back to the blond.

"Wanna dance?" Hide grinned, causing Kaneki to giggle again. However, he shook his head. Hide pouted again and all Kaneki could think about was kissing him. He shook that thought out of his mind, telling himself that it was just the alcohol talking and that Hide was straighter than a line. His thoughts were cut off when Hide let out a whine. "But Kaneki whyyyy?" His voice was very slurred as he gripped onto Kaneki's shirt, pulling him down towards Hide's face. "Is it because I'm not pretty enough?"

Another pout formed and Kaneki found himself in another fit of giggles, shaking his head. "I dunno ho to dance." He said as he mimicked Hide's pout. Hide was now smirking.

"Then I'll show you." The boy slurred into his ear. Before Kaneki could protest he felt a warm body against his front, feeling a small rocking motion in his groin area. His eyes widened as he realized Hide was grinding on him. Was this wrong? Sure, he knew he was tipsy, but Hide was no question drunk. That and he barely knew the guy. It wasn't like he was flirting with a stranger. Hide was a part of his friend's friend circle.

His thoughts were cut short yet again when Hide turned his head to look back at Kaneki, placing his lips on the black haired boys own. Kaneki stood there, frozen. It wasn't until he felt Hide's tongue run across his lip that he pulled away, coughing slightly. "I uh- I don't know if here is the best place for this kind of thing." He found himself saying, mentally slapping himself. Hide only replied with a giggle, grabbing Kaneki's wrist and dragging him out of the crowd. 

They stumbled around for a bit until they ran into Touka, quite literally. Hide ended up on the floor, mumbling about how people need to watch where they're standing. Touka huffed in annoyance. "I've been looking for you for the past hour Ken." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, looking from Kaneki to the blond on the floor who was now giggling and petting the soft carpet. Kaneki mumbled a quiet sorry as he grabbed Hide's arm to pull him off the floor.

"You're right Kaneki, this isn't the best place to do anything. You may get rug burn on your-" Kaneki kicked Hide in the shin, earning a yelp from the other boy. He ignored Touka's wide-eyed expression and walked towards the exit of the club, wishing the floor would just swallow him whole. He felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned to meet Hide's brown eyes. His lips formed a small frown and he leaned close to Kaneki's ear.

"Aren't you going to come home with me?"

And who was Kaneki to deny those twinkling brown eyes?

~

After what felt like hours of teasing from Ayato and Touka, they finally parted ways and walked towards Hide's apartment. He didn't live very far from Kaneki. It only took about five minutes until Hide was fumbling for his keys, attempting (maybe a few too many times) to put the key in the hole before Kaneki took it for him. The door swung open and Kaneki was met with a small kitchen and living area. IT was quite tidy, a few note books lay here and there and maybe a dish in the sink.

He then felt himself get nervous. Why exactly was he here? What were they going to do? He hadn't really thought about that as he just nonchalantly followed Hide to his home. Was he supposed to leave now? And why was Hide kissing him. Wait. Hide was kissing him?

His eyes widened as Hide pulled away with a giggle. It dawned on him why Touka and Ayato were teasing him so much and the thought to himself that maybe he was a _little_ too sober for all this. He didn't have much time to react before Hide's lips were on his again, the taste of alcohol making Kaneki grimace slightly. He gasped as he felt Hide's tongue across his lip, letting Hide gain entrance. Kaneki let a moan slip out as he felt Hide's hands running up the back of his shirt and he got pushed against the wall. Hide backed away from Kaneki's lips, moving down to run his tongue along the black haired boys jawline. 

Kaneki whined as he felt Hide's lips kiss his pulse, then his teeth nibbling on it gently. He could feel himself getting hard and his face flushed a deep red. Was this wrong? Should a push Hide off and go home? His mind was racing and he felt Hide's lips get dangerously close to his ear. "Stop thinking so much." Hide said in a low voice and fuck Kaneki felt his pants tighten even more. Curse Ayato and his damned tight skinny jeans. He felt Hide run his hand down his chest, stopping to pinch a nipple.

Kaneki slammed his head back, yelping as his skull came in contact with the hard wall. Groaning, he saw Hide looking at him with worry, then bursting into a fit of giggles. Fucking giggles. Kaneki, both flustered and annoyed with the moment, took Hide and dragged him down the hall that led to what Kaneki could only assume was Hide's bedroom. Once he found it, he pushed Hide down onto the bed and straddled him, hands restricting Hide's arms on both sides of his face. Hide looked up at him with a flushed face. "Looks like Kaneki doesn't like being laughed at. What're you going to do? Punish me?" Hide teased, a playful smirk on his lips.

Kaneki matched his smirk as his eyes darkened with lust. What had gotten over him? He decided to push that thought away as he admired the boy underneath him. His hair was a bit messy, shooting out in different directions. Short breaths escaped his mouth and his eyes were clouded and hazy. He looked at Kaneki with a certain desperation and fuck Kankei just devoured it. He soon found himself trailing kisses down Hide's neck, removing his hands from Hide's wrists to pull off the blonds shirt. Once it was removed, he took a moment to admire the beautiful boy once more. Hide noticed this and blushed, looking away from Kaneki.

Kaneki let out a breathy laugh, turning Hide's face to meet his own in a soft kiss. "You're beautiful, Hide." Was all he found himself saying as he continued to trail kisses down the boy again. Hide only blushed more as he felt Kaneki's lips on his neck and his collarbones. He let out a soft moan as he felt the boys lips brush against one of his nipples. Noticing this, Kaneki allowed his tongue to run across the pinkish skin. He earned more moans from Hide, hands gripping his black hair as he grazed his teeth across the sensitive skin. He moved on, continuing down Hide's body until he was met with the rough material of his jeans. Even then, he let his lips press against the bulge in Hide's pants. The grip in his hair tightened as Kaneki began to tug on Hide's jeans a bit. 

Hide lifted his waist, allowing the other boy to pull his pants off, leaving Hide in nothing but boxers. He laughed nervously, "Kaneki, I feel you're a bit over dressed. Don't you think?" He said as he scratched the back of his neck. Kaneki, face now flushed, pulled off his own t-shirt and jeans, discarding them onto the floor. He could feel Hide eyeing him up and he ignored it, lowering his head back down to Hide's stomach. He planted light kisses on the boys hipbones, continuing his was down Hide's v-line. He poked his tongue out to lick at the growing bulge in Hide's boxers, causing the boy to buck his hips. 

Kaneki felt the nervousness growing in his stomach as he realized he had _no fucking idea what he was doing_. Not wanting Hide to notice his panicking he pulled down Hide's boxers, allowing his dick to spring free. Kaneki gulped by how big Hide actually was. Not to mention the fact that he was about to put _that_ in his mouth. He wrapped his hand around it carefully, looking up a Hide with a small blush on his cheeks. Hide just looked down at Kaneki in awe, groaning when Kaneki slid his hand up and down his erection. He nearly passed out when he felt Kaneki's tongue flick over the head, pressing his lips on it with a small kiss.

And then he felt his mouth wrap around him, sinking down slowly. Hide could hold back the the low moan in his throat, especially when Kaneki looked up at him. He resisted the urge to fuck Kaneki's throat, biting his lip as he watched Kaneki pull back and lick his head. When Kaneki sank down this time, he hollowed his cheeks, causing Hide to buck his hips involuntarily. Kaneki made a choking sound, but didn't pull back. He only quickened his pace until Hide was a stuttering mess beneath him. "K-Kaneki I'm gonna c-" and then he was gone.

Hide looked at the boy with frustration. Kaneki only smirked, wiping the saliva off his chin. Hide let out a soft chuckle. "You sure do know how to use that mouth of yours, huh?" He ginned as a dark blush spread over Kaneki's cheeks. He only mumbled a soft 'shut up' before flipping Hide onto his stomach. Hide let out a small yelp, feeling one of Kaneki's hands grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head. Hide didn't know if it was the alcohol or just the amount of lust in Kaneki's body right now, but he definitely didn't expect him to be so dominant. ~~He totally didn't like it or anything~~. He was so caught up in this thought that he almost didnt notice Kaneki asking him something. He hummed quietly in response and turned his head to look at the boy.

"Lube?" Kaneki said, face flushed. Hide felt his face heat up as his eyes flickered to the night stand. Kaneki used his free hand to open the drawer, digging around until his fingers grasped a small bottle. He then leaned over to place a soft kiss behind Hide's ear. "Is this ok?" He mumbled and Hide felt fingers teasing his entrance. His breath hitched as he nodded, face scrunching up in pain as he felt a finger enter him. It had been a while since he had done anything like this. However, Kaneki's pace was slow, almost loving as he pressed soft kisses into Hide's back and mumbled sweet nothings to the blond.

Hide gasped as he felt another finger enter him, pausing before they began to scissor Hide. He groaned into the sheets as he felt Kaneki's teeth graze over his ear. Why was Kaneki so good at this? Even drunk, he seemed to know exactly what to do. Hide was practically sober by now, is last drink being hours before at the first bar he had went to with Nishiki and Kimi. It made him kind of nervous to see how Kaneki would react to this whole situation in the morning. He tried not to worry about that now. Luckily that wasn't a problem as he felt Kaneki's fingers brush is prostate.

He let out a loud whine, hips thrusting down onto Kaneki's fingers. Kaneki paused a moment before repeating the action, making the boy shake beneath him. Kaneki added another finger and Hide could feel an orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. "Kaneki pl-please just fuck me-ah~" Hide couldn't hold back his moans as Kaneki continued to pump his fingers in and out of him. To Hide's disappointment, or maybe not, Kaneki removed his fingers. Hide whines from the loss, but soon felt something else at his entrance.

He hissed as he felt Kaneki entering him. He was much bigger than Hide expected. Kaneki slowly pushed into him until his hips were against Hide. He hunched over the boy, turning Hide's head back to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Hide melted into the kiss, trying to break his hands free from the other boys grasp. Kaneki released Hide's wrists and Hide twisted his body so that he could run his fingers through the black hair. Kaneki pulled away, giving Hide a smile before he straightened himself up, hands holding Hide's hips. Hide's hands twisted into the sheets as he looked back at Kaneki with pleading eyes. 

Then Kaneki was moving and Hide couldn't hold back his moans. Every time Kaneki pushed back into Hide he would hit his prostate. Not to mention the low moans escaping Kaneki's own lips. Kaneki quickened his pace and his grip tightened on Hide's waist. Hide had began rocking his hips back onto Kaneki in desperation. He couldn't get over the over whelming sensation that Kaneki was making him feel right now. Kaneki's hands moved from Hide's hips to his shoulders as he pounded into the blond, Hide moaning and repeatedly saying Kaneki's name. Kaneki's nails dragged down Hide's back and Hide could feel himself getting close. Suddenly, there was a hand wrapping around his cock, pumping it in time with Kaneki's thrusts. Hide let out a high pitched whine, almost screaming Kaneki's name as he came all over the sheets. Kaneki followed shortly after, the feeling of Hide tightening around him being too much.

He carefully slid out of the boy, eyes flickering over the blond who just lay there, a panting mess. He got up and searched the room, finding a towel and using it to clean up him and Hide. When he was finished, he felt Hide grab his wrist and pull him onto the bed. Kaneki, shocked, looked down at the boy that snuggled into him. "Stay with me." Hide mumbled, drifting off into a deep sleep.

And who was Kaneki to say no to that adorable sight.

~

**Bonus:**

Kaneki woke up, eye's heavy and head feeling like it would explode. He thought back to last night, wondering if maybe he had hit his head. Then it hit him. The club, Touka's awful flirting, Hide grinding on him after a few too many drinks, and- oh. He realized he didn't recognize the room he was in and his eyes widened. It was only then that he noticed the heat that was coming from his side and the feelings of arms wrapped around his torso. 

He yelped, causing the other boy to jump and push Kaneki off the bed. Kaneki landed on the floor with a thud and a groan, seeing a mess of blond hair peeking over the bed. "I uh- S-sorry Kaneki." Hide squeaked. Kaneki just looked at him with a pale face. Did Hide remember last night? Did he hate him for it? Oh my god things were going to be so awkward now. He didn't notice Hide basically hanging off the bed now, inches away from his face. His thoughts were cut off when he felt a pair of lips on his own. He would've melted into the kiss if it weren't for Hide's awful morning breath. He backed away with a blush, looking down as his lap.

"I-I uh, maybe you should brush your teeth first." Kaneki said, his voice raised a few octaves. Hide just looked at him, shocked. Then he burst into a fit of giggles. 

"Kaneki you're such an idiot." He said between giggles, noticing Kaneki's pout. 

Kaneki bit his lip as he admired the blond above him. He was just so beautiful. It hadn't been the first time Kaneki thought this either. Touka knew he always had an eye out for the bubbly mess that was Hide. Truth be told, he was just too damn shy to start a conversation. Whenever Hide had sat with them at lunch, Kaneki would only bury his head deeper into his book, occasionally peeking over to get a glance at the boy.

And now he was on his bedroom floor. After fucking him into the mattress the previous night.

"Kaneki I really like you." Hide blurted out after an awkward silence filled the room. Kaneki looked up at him with a red face, eyes wide. "I've liked you for a little while, but you've never seemed very interested in talking. So I talked to the others a lot about you and eventually they caught onto me. I don't really know how to talk about last night except for the fact that it was fucking amazing, but I understand if you don't feel the same and that was just a pointless fuck to you." Hide shrugged, trying to blink away the tears that formed in his eyes at the thought of Kaneki just walking out right then and there.

However that wasn't the case because now Kaneki was in front of him and looking deeply into his eyes. Hide averted his eyes away, looking back when Kaneki placed a hand on his cheek. "Hide..." He said softly, a small smile causing his lips to curve upwards. "I've felt that way about you for so long. I guess I was just so shy.." Kaneki trailed off as he looked down. Hide didn't like the sudden tension and also couldn't hold back the rush of energy that ran through him after hearing those words.

"Well you sure weren't shy last night." Hide blurted out, watching Kankei's face go red as he tackled him onto the bed.

"Oh shut up, you seemed to enjoy it by the way you screamed my name." Kaneki smirked as he pressed his lips onto Hide's, the thought of morning breath long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long to post and I want to apologize for that. Not to mention the fact that my cat was stepping on my keyboard the whole time I wrote this.


End file.
